


The Vagabond

by BevedUpRose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTAV AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BevedUpRose/pseuds/BevedUpRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vagabond, a wanderer with no real job or home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vagabond

By definition he is a  
Vagabond.  
A wanderer,  
With no real job or home.

Liberty City grew dull  
No more clients to exploit  
No more bodies to be rid of  
No more fun

The Vagabond does  
What he knows best.  
He moves,  
To Los Santos.

He causes quite a stir  
The first week.  
Robberies,  
Muggings,  
Cop killing.

He makes the most   
Of his time.  
He doesn't know how long  
Before he moves on again.

Rumors spread,  
Of his cruelty.  
Some call him mad,  
The Mad King of Los Santos.

Fear rises  
In the small time thugs.  
Fear of the ghostly figure  
With cruel ice blue eyes  
And the face  
Of a living skeleton.

Higher ups want him out  
He eludes them  
At every turn.  
They just get more desperate  
To eliminate this  
Business liability.

He pays no attention to the names,  
He knows what he really is  
A wanderer  
A Vagabond.

He's solo  
Others hinder him  
Others are not worthy  
Of his trust

He reluctantly joins  
Their crew.  
Smaller than others  
But with just as much  
Power.

A strange group  
To say the least.  
He pays no mind to them  
Better to not get close  
For when he wanders again.

He waits  
For it to become dull  
Again.

He wants an excuse  
To leave this crew  
No good can come  
From creating a life  
A family  
A home.

Opening up to them  
Showing his true colors.  
Revealing his past.  
They will leave him  
Like all the others.

To his surprise  
It never  
Grows dull.

Heists  
Races  
Games  
Fun

Never a dull moment  
And he  
Enjoys it

Drinking  
Laughter  
He begins to trust again  
He opens up more.

They listen,  
Find him wierd  
Creepy even  
But they laugh   
About it all

They accept him  
He is relieved.

Weeks turn to months,  
Months to years.

He no longer waits  
For the excitement to pass

He no longer waits  
For them to send him on his way  
They are more than friends  
They are family.

He is no longer   
A wanderer,  
A Vagabond.

He finally has a home.


End file.
